One More Night
by The Crt Team
Summary: "I can only stay with you one more night..." After meeting Dawn, Ash's string of defeats turns into a deadly illness, a cruel kidnapping, and the start, of an adventure dragging them from everywhere from the mountains of Sinnoh to the beaches of Hoenn. DexHolders join, and Red's secret is discovered. Chapter 13-Red's True Identity
1. One More Night

**Disclaimer: The Crt Team does not own Pokémon, and we never will, EVER! :(**

**Unless if we suddenly acquire billions of dollars…**

…

**Hey, Bill Gates…**

Please review! All reviews are accepted (even flames!) I enjoy getting burned.

* * *

**Ash POV**

"_Finish this off with EARTHQUAKE!" my rival yelled, eager for victory._

"_No!" I yelled, angry at myself, my opponent, and the universe itself._

_The ground shook, as Pikachu desperately tried to avoid the attack. Rocks rose, and pummeled the mouse Pokémon. Pikachu lay on the ground, bruised and defeated. It couldn't damage the Grass-Ground type Torterra, and Torterra had easily defeated Pikachu with a simple Earthquake._

"_You're so pathetic!" Paul said. He recalled Torterra into its red-and-white Pokeball, and walked away, into the deep green forest._

"_Why, OH WHY?" I yelled. This was my twenty-second defeat in a row._

_Rain started to fall, knocking me down with every drop. As I sat there, thinking of my defeat, I began to ponder. "Where can I get stronger?" I had heard about the Unova region, and I was anxious to go, leave Sinnoh's bad memories behind and have a fresh start._

_I began to fall into a deep slumber…_

_5 hours later…in the rain…_

I woke to the tip-tap of shoes. The sound was getting louder, and louder, as someone approached. As my vision began to clear, and I started to stand, I discovered it was Dawn Berlitz.

We had parted ways after the Grand Festival. Me, being the shy guy who can't express his emotions, I never told her that…I…like…her…

My temperature had significantly decreased, my body was numb, and I ached as I tried to walk. I took a step, and fell down, unconscious.

_5 Hours…in a hospital late…_

I woke up to the most beautiful face staring down on me; Dawn Berlitz's face. I loved those stunning blue eyes, her beautiful hair, and her amazing smile.

"Ash!" she screamed, relieved to see I had woken up. "Oh, I'm so glad you're awake!"

"Yeah, I am too. How long was I out, and…where am I?" I asked.

"Oh, Ash, you were out for…5 hours? Yes 5 hours, and you're in the hospital. I found you out in the forest, cold and dripping wet, so I got medical help." she replied.

"Thanks Dawn, don't know what I'd do without you!" I said.

"No problem!" she replied, with a hint of blush on her face.

"_Did she…blush? What?" I thought. "Does she like me?"_

_I hope._

Before I could say anything, Nurse Joy came over and said "Good to see you're awake Ash. You had hypothermia from the awful rain. You were out in the forest, until Dawn picked you up, and dragged you all the way to the hospital."

"_Wow, Dawn did all that?" I thought, quite surprised._

"Unfortunately," Nurse Joy continued, "You'll be in the hospital for another week."

_I was happy, because I needed time to think and recover. Think about the Unova region, and recover from all my Sinnoh losses._

Nurse Joy left, leaving me and Dawn in the room. I wanted to tell Dawn that I like her, but shrugged the idea off; knowing being in a hospital bed wasn't very romantic.

Dawn and I started to talk: about Pokémon, about her contests and my gym battles, and about our triumphs and struggles

"-and that's how I won the Grand Festival!" she said.

"Wow Dawn, you really have grown up, since me and Brock saw you." I said.

_Now for the question I've been waiting to ask…_

"Dawn, do you have a boyfriend?"

She paused, and with a hint of blush on her face, said, "No. No time for love when I'm busy training and entering contests."

"Ah, I see" I replied, hoping I wasn't blushing.

**Dawn POV**

"_Ash is blushing?" I thought._

"Anyway," I started, hoping to get away from the romance subject, "I'll visit you every day, to make sure you're feeling better."

I looked down to the sleeping face of Ash Ketchum.

Great.

I sat around, waiting for Ash to wake up, as I thought about that one question he asked me.

"_Dawn, do you have a boyfriend?" he asked._

I'll admit, I don't. It's not that I'm too busy (although I'm very, very, busy!), it's just that I…like Ash. No man could ever capture my heart. Sure, many have tried, and all have failed.

I looked over at Ash. He is so kind, loyal, and noble. He has an amazing smile, and he is SO HOT!

I can't believe I just thought that.

It's true, though.

_A few hours passed, and the nurse asked me to leave. I left through an alleyway near the hospital. It was dark and creepy, but I had traversed through it every day._

_15 minutes later…at Dawn's house_

As I lay in bed, at 10:00 PM, I thought of how Ash could be cuddling with me, hugging me, kissing me right now. I never mustered up the courage to tell him my feelings, and we parted our separate ways.

While we were talking, he mentioned that he would leave for the Unova region.

Great. The love of my life won't even be in the same region as me…unless…

I have to confess my feelings.

_One week later…in the hospital…still DAWN POV…_

Ash has gotten better, and today he's leaving the hospital. I asked him to stay over at my house, until he decides to leave for Unova.

"_Sure Dawn! I'll stay for a night." he replied._

I turned on my iPod, plugged the ear buds in my ears, and clicked on my first playlist.

_I can only stay with you one more night…_

Stupid Maroon 5.

As Ash and I left the hospital, we walked to my house through the alleyway, unaware of the danger that lurked ahead.

* * *

Song referenced: One More Night, by Maroon 5.

**Question of the Day: Which Pokémon is cooler, Garchomp or Dragonite?**

Review!

-TheCrtTeam


	2. The Night of Kidnapping

**Disclaimer: TheCrtTeam doesn't own Pokemon.**

**Would I like too?**

**Would **_**you like too?**_

Please review!

_As Ash and I left the hospital, we walked to my house through an alleyway, unaware of the danger that was ahead._

**Dawn POV**

As I walked, talking with Ash, I felt a sense of happiness. I felt safe, secure, even though he just left the hospital. I _do _have feelings for Ash, and that's why I asked him to stay at my house. I need some time, and I'll muster up the courage to ask Ash out on a date.

Should be easy.

"-and that's how I beat him!" said Ash.

"That's amazing!" I complimented.

I heard a stomach growl, unsure if it was mine, or Ash's.

"Don't worry, I'm a great chef." I reassured. "I've been taking some cooking classes."

We kept walking through the alleyway until Ash abruptly stopped. He glanced toward me, as if he was going to say something.

And that's when all hell broke loose.

I felt a strong, muscular hand take me by the neck, and run through a doorway.

"Dawn! Dawn!" I heard Ash yelling. I saw him running after me.

I saw something black by my head, with a cartridge of some sort-OH NO. It's a pistol.

"If you're smart, you will let me take her away." the man armed with a gun said. "And if you alert the police, a bullet will go through her head" he pointed to me.

Watching Ash, I saw him struggle between his options of saving me, or getting police help. He stayed there, as I was dragged underground, into a poorly lit hallway. The halls seemed endless, cluttered with old beer bottles and-what were those? Syringes. White powder lined around the syringes, like some Native American ritual. Broken doors surrounded me, as well as the smell of smoke.

"These men, they drink and take drugs, and…what will they do with me?" I thought. "I could get raped." I gasped, which prompted my capturer to cover my mouth with duct tape. I (obviously) hadn't lost my virginity, and certainly wouldn't want to lose it to these tyrants.

Minutes, upon minutes, upon what seemed like hours passed, until the hallway ended. In front was a door.

The door appeared to once be white, but it is not the case now. It had paint marks all around, arranged randomly. Brown, black, purple, and green paint was scattered around, and it is quite ugly. Knives and bullets are etched into the door, appearing to spell out the words "STAY OUT." Where there should be a doorknob lay a hole, and after peering through it, I discovered a steel chain and lock, to keep out intruders.

"T, I got the girl." the man carrying me said.

"Okay, let me unlock the front door, V." T said.

The door was unlocked, and as I peered in, I knew I was certainly being used for ransom. Medal chains lined the white walls, and no windows were present. I glanced around, and saw a small room, which I was abruptly pushed into.

"Look here, girly, we only took you for ransom money, and you'll be staying in this pleasant room right here." T said, as he ripped the duct tape off my face.

He locked the door.

Great.

The "room" seemed like a jail cell. No actually, not at all. Jail would be better than this. The room had mold bordering the floor, it lacked a bed, sink, and bathroom, and it smelt awful. There was no food, so I assumed that they would deliver food or worse…starve me. I could last for 3 weeks, I suppose, but starvation wouldn't be pleasant.

The only piece of furniture was a wooden stool. I sat down, and sighed.

What to do? What to do? What to do?

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of an electricity bolt…

**Question of the day: What would you rather be, a Mudkip or a Squirtle?**

**I'd be a Squirtle, BECAUSE TURTLES ARE COOL.**

Please review! Sorry for the short chapter, just wanted to update before Thanksgiving.

-TheCrtTeam


	3. The Night of Rescue

**Disclaimer: TheCrtTeam doesn't own Pokémon.**

"**I wanna be, the very best, like no one ever was…"**

Please Review.

_The only piece of furniture was a wooden stool. I sat down, and sighed._

_What to do? What to do? What to do?_

_My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of an electricity bolt…_

* * *

**Ash POV**

When I saw them take Dawn, I was furious, but I couldn't be rash and charge after her. Her capturer had a gun. He was double my weight, and very muscular. I decided to formulate a plan. A plan, to save the one I love, very dearly so…

"Here, Pikachu, here's the plan to save Dawn." I said, eager to play the role of the hero.

**10 Minutes Later…Back to Dawn POV**

**Dawn POV**

_My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of an electricity bolt…_

"Pika-CHU!" I heard from outside the door.

I took a step forward and, CRASH! The door broke down, and here to save me was…ASH?

"Hey Dawn," he started, before I interrupted him with a kiss onto his cheek.

Blush started to rise upon his face, as I pulled away.

"Thank you, OH THANK YOU ASH!" I yelled, certainly eager to leave this terrible place.

Taking a step out of that terrible room, I saw V and T lying on the floor, possibly unconscious, possibly dead.

"Pikachu snuck through some pipes leading down here, and used Thunderbolt. The guys should be unconscious." he said. "I also, umm, knocked out a few of their guards with my fists, and destroyed some doors."

"What guards?" I said, remembering my entrance didn't include guards.

"They appeared after you were gone, and they had steel knives." he shuddered at the thought. "I…kind of roundhouse-kicked them to the face. Both of them."

"Oh Ash, you're so amazing!" I complimented, which prompted blush to rise up on his face.

We ran out of the room, and into the sunshine. Police cars were parked outside. We alerted them of what happened and where the criminals were. Officer Jenny asked us a few questions, and after answering them, we ran to my house.

"So, Ash, you said you'll only be staying for…one night?" I asked.

"Umm, yeah, I'll leave tomorrow." he replied.

Yet again, we walked through the alleyway, but this time, feeling much safer.

**Ash POV**

We walked to Dawn's house, where Dawn's Mom insisted on hearing how she was saved…over and over again.

"So Ash, tell me the story again." Johanna (Dawn's Mom) asked.

"Well, some guys snuck up and took Dawn. They ran into some door, underground." I started. "I noticed some pipes that led down, so I sent Pikachu down to shock any baddies. After Pikachu went down, two guys with knives came out." I shuddered. "I was really scared, but I had been taking some martial art lessons…because of Team Rocket, and kicked the knives out of their hands, and knocked them out with a Chuck Norris roundhouse kick. I then sprinted through the hallway."

"Oh, my, what an adventure" Johanna replied.

"That's not all. After I ran to the last door, the one with "STAY OUT" in bullets and knives, I broke the door. The guy, I think he was called V…or maybe T, had a pistol. Lucky for me, Pikachu used Thunderbolt knocking him out. Then I broke down the door (my feet started getting sore) and Dawn was saved."

"My, we can't thank you enough for all you've done. You risked your life to save my daughter." Johanna said.

"It was nothing." I replied.

"Dawn, Ash will stay in the Guest Room, can you please show him where that is? Also, you two, don't do anything too...intimate tonight."' she said.

I blushed, and I saw a hint of red emerge on Dawn's face as well. Dawn led me to the Guest Room, which was very nicely built. The walls were a solid white, and there was a queen-size bed, as well as a TV, computer, dresser, and desk.

**Dawn POV**

My objective: Ask Ash out on a date by tomorrow morning.

That's all I've been thinking of.

I've researched lines to express love, watched stupid YouTube videos, and asked Zoey. She says "it'll fall naturally" and "you shouldn't worry about it."

Great help.

_The day has fallen, and the night has risen. Still Dawn POV._

I'm still wide awake, unsure of what to do. What to do, what to do, WHAT TO DO?

Suddenly, I hear some screaming. Towards…towards…towards the guest room.

I jump out of bed, and run towards the screaming, which has slowed down. Pushing open the door, I saw that Ash seemed to be having a nightmare.

"No, no, no," he murmurs. I walk over to him, and he wakes up, quite suddenly. He glances around, and fixes his eyes on me.

"Dawn, what are you doing here?" he whispers.

"I heard you…screaming, so I came to help. When I walked towards you, the screaming stopped, and you awoke." I replied.

"Dawn, could you come over here?" he asked, and I did so.

"Dawn, I dreamt, I dreamt," he paused, "-of you." he said.

He got up, winced as if he was going to do something he regretted, and kissed me, on the lips.

He had so much passion, that I felt butterflies in my stomach, as his sweet, soft lips kissed me. I was shocked, but returned the kiss.

And, yet again, all hell broke loose once Ash and I heard a CRASH!

* * *

**Question of the Day: Which Pokémon Region had the best starters?**

**For me, it's Sinnoh. Infernape, Empoleon, and Torterra FTW!**

Thanks you guys so much! I have double digit reviews, and over 350 views.

Please review!

-TheCrtTeam


	4. One Perfect Night

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

"…**to catch them is my real test, to train them is my cause…"**

Please review!

_He got up, winced as if he was going to do something he regretted, and kissed me, on the lips._

_He had so much passion, that I felt butterflies in my stomach, as his sweet, soft lips kissed me. I was shocked, but returned the kiss. _

_And, yet again, all hell broke loose once Ash and I heard a CRASH!_

* * *

**Ash POV**

"One more night, one perfect night is all I desired. I simply can't have this, can I?" I thought.

I pulled away from our kiss and looked towards the window in this room. No, it wasn't broken, so the sound must have come from outside the room. Dawn and I headed out of the room, our eyes darting about.

"You want to split up and search?" I asked Dawn.

"No, we should stay together. I don't want to be left alone with what caused that crashing sound." she said.

We walked out of the room, wandering about. I was looking for broken glass, or anything sharp that could have been in pieces. Suddenly, a light flashed on in the distance, and Dawn gasped.

"That's my mother's room." she whispered.

We tip toed our way towards the light, making sure to disguise ourselves in the darkness. We remained silent, although I wanted to talk about the kiss. Suddenly, she pushed me back.

"Ash, we're in front of my mother's room." she said. She fumbled into her pockets, and pulled out a Pokeball. I recognized it as Buneary's.

"I'm going to freeze what caused that crashing sound, so we have evidence for the police." She said. I nodded in approval. "Buneary, go!" Dawn said, as Buneary was released from its Pokeball.

"Bun-Bun!" Buneary said.

"Buneary, I'm going to need you to use Ice Beam, okay? Use it on who or what is in that room, except my Mom." Dawn said, full of confidence. "Ash, you slam the door open, and we'll charge in. On 3: 1…2…3!"

I pushed the door open, and Dawn raced in. "Ice Beam!" she said pointing towards the flashlight, and something was frozen. I turned on the light switch. I saw Dawn's eyes (okay, I watch her eyes) wander, looking for her mother.

There was no sign of her. Towards the back of the room was a broken window, with glass spilled over the floor. I looked towards the frozen body and discovered that it was…one of the guards I took down yesterday. I think he was D, since he had some tattoos with the letter D. One of them said "The Big D."

"They're still out for me," Dawn said, clearly shaken up by the tone in her voice. "And…they took my Mom."

"They are probably using her as a hostage, so you will go back to that terrible underground base." I said.

"Well, we have to save her!" she replied. "But, how? The police closed down the scene for investigation, so we can't go there."

We heard D mumble, and he started to point towards a drawer. I opened the drawer, and found a letter. It was finely made, with a stamp depicting an eagle and high quality paper. I ripped it open, and found a letter.

_To: Dawn Berlitz and Ash Ketchum._

_From: *_

_I have your mother. If you find this, don't call the police. Travel to Sunyshore city. There, await further…demands. Do what we say, or Johanna may never be seen again._

"Dawn…" I started.

She started crying. I tried to comfort her, saying "It'll be okay" and "We'll save her." She buried her head on her mother's bed. "Dawn, please get up, there's something I need to show you." I urgently said."

She got up, and I told her to look at the lower corner of the room. "What…what's there?" she said, her eyes clouded with tears.

"Here Dawn, some tissues." I said, as I pulled out tissues from my pocket.

After her eyes were wiped, she saw it. "A box…with a camera on the outside."

"They were watching us the whole time."

I grabbed the box, and opened it. It contained more letters. I started reading them, and was horrified.

**Dawn POV**

Ash had a horrified look on his face.

"They…they…they kidnapped Brock, May, Max, Misty, Paul and Gary." he said.

I read the letter, and understood. Orders were made to kidnap the six people, and on the back of one letter, a picture of all six was displayed. They were bruised, lacking Pokeballs, and looked pale. Upon further investigation, the camera had the same image, which meant the camera belonged to the kidnappers.

"These, _tyrants_, have taken seven of the most important people in our lives. They need to be stopped." Ash said. "Don't worry Dawn, we will stop them, and save everyone, including your Mom."

His tone was full of hope, happiness, and determination. He made me feel comforted, that I had to something.

I kissed him.

His soft lips were heaven on earth. He seemed shocked, but returned the kiss eagerly. I felt his fingers in my hair and his passion on my lips. Unfortunately, we pulled away, and gasped for air.

"You make me feel so happy," I said.

He kissed me. Butterflies started to fly, as he passionately kissed me. He poured out his soul, all his emotion. After pulling away, he asked "So…are we…boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Yes, Ash. Yes. I've been waiting so long for this moment." I replied.

"I love you," he blurted out.

"I love you too, Ash." I said.

Lyrics popped up in my head.

_I can only stay with you one more night..._

Ash could only stay for one more night, and we started our relationship on that night. The lives of our loved ones were determined to be in jeopardy on that night, too.

We stayed together, on Johanna's bed, cuddling.

"Dawn, we'll start our journey tomorrow. We'll save everyone." he said.

Unfortunately, that night didn't have a fairytale ending, as we heard the sound of a helicopter outside interrupt us.

* * *

**Question of the Day: What's your favorite grass type Pokémon? Mine is Breloom.**

**I 3 Spore + Focus Punch**

Special thanks to "Swagnilla-Ice-1985" for reviewing every chapter so far. You rock, man! :)

Special thanks to "Ranger Belle" because he/she also is a rockin' reviewer!

Please review!

Thanks to you guys, this 'fic has over 600 views.

-TheCrtTeam


	5. The Night of Knives

**Disclaimer: I don't own…POKEMON!**

"…**I will travel, across the land, searching far and wide…"**

Please Review! I typed up a longer chapter, just for hitting over 20 reviews.

_Unfortunately, that night didn't have a fairytale ending, as we heard the sound of a helicopter outside interrupt us._

* * *

**Dawn POV**

Yeah, we can't have a fairytale ending, can we?

I guess not.

Ash and I jumped at the sound of the loud helicopter blades rippled through the air. We cautiously walked through the house and out the front door, to be met by Professor Oak.

"Why, hello there Ash!" he greeted.

"Hello Professor!" Ash and I both exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I heard about the kidnappings, and I'm here to be of assistance." he replied.

"Thanks professor, we really appreciate it." Ash said. "Could…we borrow that helicopter?"

"But, why?" he asked.

"We need a ride to Sunyshore City, and I wish not to put your, neither the pilot's life in jeopardy," Ash explained.

"Well, okay, but I'm coming with you!" he said, and the determined expression on his face showed that he will go, at any cost. He headed over to the helicopter, and talked to the pilot. After some head shaking and shrieks of "ARE YOU CRAZY!" the professor came back.

"Well, he's off, and we can use the 'copter." the professor said.

"But wait, none of us can fly a plane!" I exclaimed, realizing this fact.

"Actually, I took some flying lessons last year, and have flown some planes," Ash said.

The three of us got in the plane, and took off. Truthfully, I was a little frightened when Ash started flying, but after a few minutes I calmed down. He was very skilled, and it was a smooth ride all the way to Sunyshore City.

Ash contacted a private airfield, to land the plane in. The sun had started to set, and I sat in the plane, thinking of how romantic this moment would be…except that we have to save seven hostages, and defeat an evil organization. We also don't know where or what is happening in Sunyshore City.

"Okay everyone, we've landed!" Ash said, and the three of us exited the plane.

The night had fallen, and the professor left to visit a local laboratory. Ash and I decided to stay in a hotel. We ordered two beds (not 1, we just started our relationship!), and a luxury suite. It was equipped with a kitchen, refrigerator (with plenty of soda!), two couches, a plasma TV, and a desk. On the desk were a phone, alarm clock, and lamp.

I stared at the alarm clock on the desk. In flashing, red numbers, it read "7:30."

"Too late for any _real_ work to be done, saving the hostages, or pin-pointing their whereabouts." I thought. Then a grin flashed on my face, as I thought of something even better to do.

I turned towards Ash, who was polishing a Pokeball on his bed.

"Hey Ash, want to go to a restaurant?" I asked.

"Sure Dawn, could help…could help, our relationship." he said.

"Oh, don't worry about that. We'll get through this together." I replied, with a tentative smile.

He walked over and hugged me. "Thanks Dawn, I was worried about us, you know, together." he said.

I took a shower, and sighed in relief with the warm, soothing water. It reminded me of Ash.

Now I know I really love Ash, if I compare him to my shower.

After I finished my shower, changed my clothes, and grabbed my backpack, we set off in search of a nice restaurant.

**Ash POV**

Dawn and I held hands as well walked through the town. I saw guys staring at us, probably wondering why I was with her.

"Don't worry about them, Ash." Dawn said. I nodded, and we kept walking through the city.

We walked for blocks upon blocks, never letting go of our hands. We talked about the memories shared in this city. We talked about Volkner's drastic change of attitude when I met him.

"I remember, you changed him so much in that one gym battle." she said, her voice full of pride.

"I guess I did…yeah, I did." I said.

I glanced at my watch. "9:00," it read. "Dawn, it's 9 o'clock. We really should find some place to eat."

"How about…here!" she said, pointing to a Chinese restaurant to my left.

We didn't know what the place was called, because the sign only consisted of Chinese characters. Luckily, there were English translations on the menus.

After ordering, we sat down at a nicely decorated table. It had pictures of dragons, and calligraphy bordered the outside.

"Ash," Dawn started, clearly shaken up. "They're here, the guys, the ones who took the seven hostages." pointing to two men by a window side.

"How do you know?" I whispered.

"I see a tattoo with "The Big D" on it, and I was watching him write something on the napkin. The handwriting is the same as the one on the letter we found. I don't know the other man." she replied. "I think we should leave now, and bait them out. We wouldn't want all these lives," she drew a circle with her finger in the air, "to disappear."

I thought of how the lives of the seven hostages seemed to disappear. "Okay, let's leave." I said.

We got up, and started leaving, when D started to move. He had a knife in hand.

He "tripped" (moved towards us) and accidently "dropped the knife," (threw the knife with deadly accuracy) far enough to decapitate Ash and I.

Luckily for us, that didn't happen, thanks to Dawn. Fast as lightning, she pulled out a knife (where did she get that from?) and knocked D's knife out of the air. On the ground, I saw that the knife had "The Big D" on the handle. The entire restaurant was watching us, and some were on their cell phone. When they saw the knives, they seemed to hang up, and punch in three numbers. 9-1-1, I guess.

We started sprinting out. I glanced at Dawn's knife, and saw that it had Chinese characters on the handle.

"Was that the one from the restaurant?" I asked.

"Yeah, I thought we might need a weapon." she said.

We turned right, and ran into a nearby alleyway. D and his friend passed right by us. I noted that only D had a weapon, the knife.

**Dawn POV**

"Ash, we could disarm D," Dawn started, "and they wouldn't have any weapons to harm anyone with. I could…do that…I guess." She said, with uncertainty.

"Can't do that. You're the only one with a weapon, and I don't want to lose you…again." he whispered the word again, as if it left bad memories in his soul.

It left bad memories in my soul.

"C'mon, let's get back to the hotel." he said, and pointed to a bus station.

We dangerously waited for several minutes, until a bus came. Looking at the bus route, I was relieved, because it takes a route away from the last time we saw D. Unfortunately, the bus was extremely crowded, so Ash and I couldn't sit together.

I sat by the window and stared outside.

Stops passed, and an open seat was next to me. Ash sat down, and in a shrill whisper, asked "Can I see your backpack?" I slipped it off my back, and gave it to him. He slipped something inside, along with a Pokeball.

"The Pokeball is Infernape's, in case you need it. We could get split up." he said.

I started to ask about the item he slipped in, until the roof of the bus started caving in, and Ash slumped forward, unconscious.

* * *

**Question of the Day: What's your favorite fire type Pokémon? Mine is Infernape.**

Special thanks to **Ranger Belle, Glaceon Mage, biginferno, and Swagnilla-Ice-1985.** They all reviewed for every chapter, and are great supporters! :)

…**and according to Glaceon Mage, I am master of cliffhangers.**

Thanks to you guys, this has over 850 views! Please review!

I 3 my supporters!

-TheCrtTeam

"Master of Cliffhangers"


	6. Love's Night

**Disclaimer: I don't own an electric, yellow mouse, and I don't own Pokémon.**

"…**each Pokémon, to understand, the power that's inside…"**

Last chapter's Question of the Day: What's your favorite fire type?

**Glaceon Mage** says agrees with me, saying "Infernape." Speed = Epicness.

**Swagnilla-Ice-1985** says "Reshiram." I actually forgot about this Pokémon, I would have had it a tie between Infernape and Reshiram.

The majestic properties of Reshiram won over "**Ranger Belle**."

**Reshiram is the overall favorite chosen by YOU! the readers.**

_I started to ask about the item he slipped in, until the roof of the bus started caving in, and Ash slumped forward, unconscious._

* * *

**Dawn POV**

"What…the…f***." I thought, not ashamed for using inappropriate language. "Life can't be easy, just full of struggle, difficult challenges, tough times, and hard days."

When I heard the roof cave in, I jumped up. Looking out the window, that sound didn't come from anything on the ground. "It must have been something that came from up above," I thought.

My initial guesses were robot, a small helicopter with armed men, or a piano dropped from a nearby building.

The crowds of people started erupting off the bus, fearful for their lives. Within a few minutes, there was only Ash and I, along with the bus driver on the bus.

"C'mon miss, get off this bus!" the driver said, and I picked up Ash and did just that.

I was fearful that D had found Ash and I, but when I looked on top of the bus, there was...Professor Oak? What had caved in the bus?

Behind Oak was a…small plane.

"So Oak could fly a plane…" I thought.

He motioned for us to meet at the Pokémon center. I flashed him a thumbs-up and started walking to the center.

Carrying Ash.

I've realized that unconscious boys are quite heavy. Soon enough, I had gotten to the center. Inside was Oak, waving his hand, and looking quite amused.

"He was the one who just flew a plane on a bus, and almost killed dozens of lives." I thought. "Watch out."

"Hello Dawn! I'm sorry for flying a plane on-"he started

"Don't you dare do that again!" I interrupted.

"-to your bus but I was testing out a new, high-tech, small plane."

"It doesn't work that well." I grumbled.

"Well, the engines died out, and it was convenient that I crash-landed on your bus." he replied, trying to sound innocent.

Ash started to regain conscious, and stared in shock at the professor.

"Professor, why are you here?" Ash asked.

"Ah, it's a long story. Let's just…" he paused when he heard a police car outside "-leave."

A disturbing thought hit my head. "Professor, did you tell them that you flew the plane on the bus? Do they know?"

"Um, yes, they most likely know." he said.

"You just flew a freakin' plane onto a bus! The police freakin' want you in custody!" I said, angry at the professor. He stared sheepishly at me. Not good…

I ran away.

I dragged Ash along, away from the professor, into the center of the city.

We stopped to take a break, sitting on a green bench. "Ash, the professor has been trying to kill us!"

"What?" he said.

"Yes, he was trying to kill us. He's a criminal now, for god's sake. He was trying to lead us into the city, and kill us painfully, in a bus…crash? I guess it was called a bus-in."

"The professor tried to kill us?" he asked, looking puzzled.

"I forgot you were knocked out. You were unconscious when a plane landed onto our bus, causing a…bus-in." I explained, again.

"What's a bus-in?" he asked.

"Kinda like a cave-in, just for buses." I answered.

"Dawn, what's that on your backpack?" he said, pointing at a black little speck.

Looking closely at it, we determined that it was a…bug! The professor bugged us. I stared up into the sky, fearful for more planes. Instead, a small, white piece of paper greeted me. It dropped onto my face. I ripped it off, and stared at it.

**Ash POV**

"Dawn, what's that?" I asked, pointing to the paper in her hands.

"It's from D. It contains demands." she said.

"Here, can I see it?" I asked, and she passed it to me.

It read:

_Hello children! Delighted to see you two in the city._

_Yes, that was me in the restaurant. Never knew you had such skills Dawn, blocking my knife._

_You two wish to see the…I'll call them the "Sad Seven," Sad Seven?_

_I will kill, and soon, unless you give in to my demands._

_1) Steal from the Sunyshore market. I wish to have 30 boxes of seals, along with an effort ribbon._

_I suppose you could do that._

_Oh yeah, don't call the police, I have the ability to end lives within the blink of an eye._

_Drop off the property by the gym, you have four days._

_*flashes knife*_

_-D_

"_The Big D, Supreme Controller of the Sad Seven"_

I was disgusted. Such a sick letter.

"C'mon Dawn, let's get out of here. Find a hotel, somewhere." I said.

"'Kay," she said.

We needed a place to stay, that was _safe, _and so we asked Volkner for a location.

"Why do you need…a safe hotel?" he asked. "Are you being hunted down? Did you crash the plane onto the bus?"

"Volkner, we can't tell you anything. Just give us an address." I said.

He sighed and said "Fine," as he scribbled something on a Post-It.

As we left, I swear that Volkner said "Kids these days. Getting themselves in trouble all the time."

We walked to the hotel, which was 4 stars, and relatively cheap. We paid for our rooms, and took the stairs up to our room.

"Take the stairs," Dawn said. "Safer then elevators, which could be hacked into."

I took the stairs two at a time and ran to the room. Upon opening it, I practically tripped onto the bed.

"Soft, cozy, and warm." I thought. "Just like Dawn."

I guess I really do love Dawn, if I compare her to the hotel bed.

The rest of the day consisted of acquiring maps, looking for open areas close to Sunyshore, where the hostages could be kept. We were tentative on stealing, but we knew what had to be done.

After researching for hours, both of us lay down, on the same bed. I almost fell asleep, but Dawn kissed me on the cheek.

"Ash," she whispered, "Don't rest yet."

"Okay, but only if you keep kissing me." I said, in a (slightly!) flirty voice.

She giggled, and lifted her face to properly kiss me on the lips. Her lips were heavenly soft, and our lips were active. I played with her hair, as the two of us refused to pull away.

Eventually, oxygen got the best of us, and we pulled away.

"Ash, that was amazing." she said.

"You want to…make…o-"I was cut off with Dawn's lips.

And we made out for the rest of the night.

"I love you," we both blurted out.

In the background, a BOOM! was heard, which stopped Dawn and I.

**Gary POV**

BOOM!

"Electivire, did it work?"

* * *

**Question of the Day: What is your favorite…no, not water type Pokémon…WATER TYPE MOVE? Surf is pretty cool…**

Sorry guys, this chapter was rushed.

Next paragraph has the seven hostage's POV's.

Thanks to you guys, this 'fic has over 1,100 views! :)

-TheCrtTeam

"Master of Cliffhangers"


	7. The Night of All

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon; neither does my family, my neighbor, or my turtle. Well, I think my turtle doesn't own Pokémon…**

"…**Pokémon, it's you and me…I know it's my destiny…"**

Last chapter's question: What's your favorite water type move?

**Ranger Belle **says Surf, just like me. And also, RUN TOTODILE, RUN!

**Glaceon Mage **says Hydro Pump. High base power move…

**Swagnilla-Ice-11985 **says Water Pulse, for its confusion ability and contest usage.

**TIE** between Surf, Hydro Pump, and Water Pulse.

* * *

_BOOM!_

"_Electivire, did it work?"_

**Gary POV**

I look at the solid metal wall….that wasn't supposed to be there. Electivire's Hyper Beam is nothing to scoff at, but the wall was pretty resilient. I looked over at Brock's face, which was clearly shocked. His jaw was sticking out, and he was dead silent.

"Wha…how…WHAT IS THIS FREAKN' WALL MADE OF?" he exclaimed.

"Now, now, let's calm down." Johanna said, trying to be reasonable.

"But, wha…how…WHAT IS THIS REAKIN' WALL MADE OF?" I yelled, frustrated and angry.

**Max POV**

"Give it up, guys." I started. All heads turned towards me. "Obviously, they know that we'd use our Pokémon to escape from…where ever we are, so they used some special medal to keep us locked in."

"Max is right, we should stop wasting energy now." May said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Gary said.

"Hey, guys, food's here!" Brock said.

Our food was transported through a large medal pipe that drops all the way down to the floor, directly above a pillow.

Brock pulled out some Tupperware, along with forks and knives.

"Brock, what is it?" Misty asked.

"Um, looks like…potatoes and carrots?" Brock said.

"Probably because those were the cheapest things at the market." Max said.

**May POV**

"C'mon guys, let's just eat." I said.

We each took small bites from the small Tupperware container, but in a matter of minutes, it was empty. Stomachs growling were heard from the seven of us.

"They are mistreating us, if they want to get the ransom." Johanna said. "They could kill one of us, and lose some ransom money."

"What are they thinking! We're going to starve to death." I said.

"Um, guys, do we even know who took us here?" Brock asked.

**Brock POV**

"I sure as heck don't. I fell asleep one night and woke up here." I said.

"I was in a contest, backstage, and I felt strong hand simply take me away." May said.

"I saw the guy who tried to take May, he was big, muscular, and had the initial…D…or V…or L…something like that." Max said. "But then I got caught, and now I'm here."

"I was out for Pokémon research, alone. Some guy knocks out my Pokémon in a blink of an eye, and takes me away." Gary said.

"Someone distracted me with…bug…Pokémon…and captured me. I don't know how I have my clothes, because I was in the pool training, with my Pokémon." Misty said.

"Simply, many guys knocked out my Pokémon, and landed painful fists on my face. Then, I fell unconscious, and now I'm here." Paul said, in a depressing tone.

"At midnight, some man, with a "The Big D" tattoo on him, threw me out the window, in the idle of the night. The last thing I remembered is D yelling 'The kids are coming. The kids are coming'"

**Misty POV**

"Who are your kids?" I asked.

"Well, I only have one kid, Dawn Berlitz, but Ash Ketchum was staying over for the night." Johanna replied.

"Do you think…that they're searching for us?" Gary asked.

"It's Ash. He'll always help us out. And Dawn will probably tag along, because of her mother, and because she likes Ash." Brock said.

Did my face blush when I heard that? No, I used to like him, but my feelings have disappeared. I'm sure May never liked him, just not in that way, but she thought of him as an older brother.

**Paul POV**

I simply sat down on a bench, and started to sleep, shutting out this ridiculous conversation.

**Johanna POV**

"I'm sure that my daughter has feeling for Ash, and they will come save us." I said.

"With or without making out?" Gary asked

"They've probably made out, already." May said. "I know they really love each other."

"Garchomp, Hyper Beam!" a voice said.

"Cynthia?" I said, recognizing the voice.

Yet again, the walls were unaffected.

"WHAT IS THIS FREAKIN' WALL MADE OF?" she yelled, quite angry.

"Godly material." Max said.

"And now, there are eight of us." Brock said.

**Cynthia POV**

Stupid, stupid. They threw me in here by pure force.

They snuck up, and injected something into my neck.

Stupid, stupid.

_Back to PearlShipping…_

**Ash POV**

"C'mon, we've got to go!" I yelled.

"Let's just keep going." Dawn said.

"But…but…fine." I said.

We kept making out probably because of hormones.

**Professor Oak POV**

Young, young children. So foolish, that they don't know about my camera, set up in their hotel room. So, so foolish.

And then the professor fell down, clutching his arm.

"He, is the foolish one." an unknown voice said.

"Are we done, Red?"

* * *

Strangest Chapter…EVER!

**Question of the Day: What is your favorite…dragon type? Lots to choose from. I'm faithful to Garchomp :)**

Over 1,300 views and over 30 reviews.

**Sorry guys, I have to take a break from this fanfic to work on "Under The Stars." Read about it on my profile :)**

-TheCrtTeam

"Master of Cliffhangers"


	8. The Night of Oak

Yeah, I've updated on the same day. I typed this up all today. 12/1/12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. However, you may. Do you?**

"…**Pokémon, oh, you're my best friend, in a world we must defend…"**

Please review.

* * *

"_Are we done, Red?"_

**Red POV**

"Yes, we're done." I said, answering Yellow.

"Nice, Red!" Yellow said, smiling and nudging my elbow. "Clever how you snuck Blue's Ditto through the laboratory vents, turned it into a Houndoom, and used Bite." She kissed me, and smiled after.

Houndoom changed back into a Ditto. Out the window, I saw Blue, flying down with her Wigglytuff, and using her Pokeball on Ditto.

"Oh, look, Blue's here." Yellow said.

"What happened?" Green said, opening the door.

"Oak was knocked out." Yellow began. "-because we knew that he was spying on Ash and his friends." Red finished.

"Why are you helping them?" Green questioned.

"'Cause they are facing an enemy, an enemy that we're going to face alongside them." I said.

"Oh, Green, Greeny Green!" Blue said, as she ran over and kissed him.

"Crazy girl." Green said, with a hint of blush on his face.

"So wait," Yellow began, "Why did you knock out the Professor?"

"He, had cameras on Ash and Dawn's hotel room, and tried to kill them." I said.

"How?" Blue asked.

"Plane crash into their bus." I replied.

Green looked over at the computer, with the cameras in the hotel room, and peered at the screen. "Hey look, they're making out." he said.

"Not as well as me." Blue said. "Right, Greeny?" she said, with a smile.

Green's face turned red.

Yellow just smiled, and kissed me on the cheek.

"So wait, what do we do know?" I asked.

"We burn down this lab." Blue said.

The professor woke up.

Blue wacked him in the head, and he fell back down.

"Let's not burn the lab, instead just give the professor's body over to the police, and burn the computer." I said.

"Go, Charizard, USE FLAMETHROWER!"

Just like that,

So wait, why did we do this? Knocked out the professor, and burned his computer.

_Three Days Ago_

Reading the letter, I almost cried. But no, hold back the tears.

_To: Red_

_From: *_

_We've taken Gold, Crystal, Ruby, Sapphire, Diamond, Platinum, and White._

_Agree to our demands and they shall be released._

_I have a gun, don't mess with me. In fact, I have access to several hundred weapons._

_I could kill the seven easily._

_Steal Professor Oak's Pokémon research._

_Give me the pamphlet regarding "Legendary Pokémon."_

Soon after, I heard of something similar happening to Ash and friends. We regularly keep in contact, every day. When I heard him, he was crying.

"They…they…took away my friends." I said.

"Me, too." I replied, in a serious tone. He stopped crying, and asked for partnership. I said, yes, and we agreed to meet in Sunyshore City.

_Back to the present…_

I need to save everyone.

"Team Rocket!" Green exclaimed, which made me jump.

"Wha?" I asked.

"Team Rocket," Green said, as he pointed towards a small card.

I picked it up, and gasped when I saw the Team Rocket logo.

"This…this is even bigger than before." Blue said, her face full of concern.

"The Rockets are invading Sinnoh?" Yellow asked.

"We need to warn Ash, now." I said, heading towards the computer.

I looked around, poking and prodding everything there, looking for some sort of cell phone.

"What are you looking for, Red?" Yellow asked.

"A phone."

She handed over her phone, and I dialed Ash's number.

**Ash POV**

I heard a phone ring, and to my dismay, I had to stop kissing Dawn.

I looked at the caller. Red?

Must be serious, since we only communicate through e-mail. I don't even think he has my number…

"Yeah, Red?" I said.

"The plot has thickened."

"How?"

"Team Rocket is involved."

"Aw, those guys. They suck. Giovanni, again?"

"I don't know."

"You in Sunyshore?"

"No, I'm at Oak's lab. I knocked him unconscious."

"WHAT?"

Blue took the phone from me.

"Don't worry, the professor was spying on you two. In fact, I can hear you two right now!" Blue said. "How?" Red asked her. He pointed to some wireless recording device.

I look around the room, for any recording device.

"Dawn, help me look for a recording device." I said.

On the phone, Blue asked "Ash, give the phone to Dawn please, I want to talk to her. Something…serious."

Over on the other side of the room, Dawn complained. "Oh, no, please not."

I handed the phone to Dawn, and kissed her forehead. "Good luck." I said.

"Dawn, I'm going to help you out with your new relationship!" Blue said, cheerfully.

Red ripped the phone away from Blue, and I ripped the phone away from Dawn

"BLUE!" Red and I yelled.

I heard a knocking on the door. Being cautious, I looked through the small glass **(the thing where you can see people outside through a small glass. Comment if you know the things name, because I sure don't.)**

What I saw shocked me, right down to my fast beating heart.

…

It was Professor Oak, smiling, knocking, and armed with a knife.

* * *

**Question of the Day: What is your favorite Pokémon…shipping? For me, it's Pearl.**

Thanks for over 40 reviews and 1,500 views!

-TheCrtTeam

"Master of Cliffhangers"


	9. Night of Kisses

**Disclaimer: As shown by the previous 8 chapters, I don't own Pokémon.**

"…**Pokémon! A heart so true, our courage will pull us through…"**

**Ha, this is a very…romance-type chapter.**

* * *

_What I saw shocked me, right down to my fast beating heart._

…

_It was Professor Oak, smiling, knocking, and armed with a knife._

* * *

**Ash POV**

I looked through the peephole (**A/N thanks to Glaceon Mage for telling me what this is!)** again.

I thought I was going insane. But no, Oak was at the door, with a knife.

He started knocking. "Ash, oh, Ash, I'm here to help!" he said, in a happy tone.

He's here to kill us.

I walked over to Dawn, and whispered "Oak's here, with a knife."

She gasped. "That can't be, the DexHolders said that they knocked him out."

"So one Oak is a fake." I grumbled.

Looking out of the peephole again, I saw that Oak disappeared. A hotel worker passed on by. When the worker left, he reappeared.

"Dawn, call Red. Tell him about the fake Oak, and tell him to get in Sunyshore." I said.

"What are you going to do about the Oak by our door? He could call out some Pokémon and break the door." she asked.

Outside, I heard Oak say "Go, Hitmonlee! Use Close Combat."

The door broke down, and there was Oak, smiling, with a knife in hand, and a very dangerous Hitmonlee.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" I commanded.

"Pika-Chu!"

He pulled out some medal shield, which guarded him from the Thunderbolt.

"Stupid Team Rocket, telling him of my Pokémon…" I grumbled.

"Hitmonlee, use Hi Jump Kick!" the professor commanded.

Hitmonlee jumped up, and readied itself for a powerful kick.

As it started falling, with its foot outstretched, Dawn and I dodged, and Hitmonlee fell through the hotel floor, into the floor below.

"What 'cha going to do now, Professor?" I taunted.

A sick, evil grin appeared on his face, as he held up the knife.

He swiftly threw it at me.

As I watched it in midair, motionless, I knew I was going to die. He threw the knife with precision and accuracy, as well as deadly power. The knife was going to go through my face, as I was going to die.

"Well, at least Dawn will be safe." I said, which made me feel good inside.

Dawn saved me.

Just like in the restaurant, Dawn pulled out a knife (seriously, where did that come from?) and knocked Oak's knife out of the air. I stared at it, impaled in the wall. Dawn took it out. "Oh, what will you do now, Oak?" Dawn teased.

He charged, for some odd reason, towards us. I didn't think that Dawn would kill him, and she didn't. Pikachu used Thunderbolt, and shocked the professor unconscious.

He fell apart in half, with many metal parts inside.

My phone rang.

* * *

**Yellow POV**

Something seemed…strange about Oak. His skin didn't look authentic, neither did it feel authentic. It seemed…metal.

I told the police this, as they investigated the body.

I was right.

The "professor" was a robot. I found some screws under his shoe, and discovered the fake. Soon, Red and I (because the police left for other crimes, and Green and Blue were probably too busy making out…) took apart the entire Oak.

"Good job, Yellow!" Red exclaimed.

"Thanks Red!" I said. "Call Ash. He needs to know this."

He kissed me on the cheek and dialed in Ash's number.

"Ash, you won't believe this." Red said.

"No, you won't believe this." Ash began. "The professor arrived at my hotel door, with a knife. The guy broke down the door and threw it at me, but Dawn saved me. She was so…amazing."

"Guess what?"

"What, man?"

"We encountered a robot, designed to look like Oak."

"Really, same here!"

"So, I guess the Rockets have many fake Oaks. Wait, sorry, got to go." Red said, as he rushed out of the laboratory.

I need that stupid "Legendary Pokémon" pamphlet, or else our friends are gone.

"Re, we need the pamphlet!" I yelled.

"Got it," he said, as he showed me it.

"How are they going to get it from us?" I asked.

All of a sudden, a hand reached out and grabbed the pamphlet from behind Red. I screamed, and Red turned around. There was no one behind…

"Yellow, who was it?" Red asked.

"I couldn't tell. Ha, I guess that's how." I said.

"Well, since we're done here, I guess we can have our…personal time." Red said.

"Red, stop making me blush!" I exclaimed as I, guess what? Blushed. He led me over onto a sofa. We sat down.

"Aw, I'm just teasin'" he replied, as he kissed me. I felt his love, his passion, as I returned the kiss. I felt him feel my hair. His hands felt so smooth, and nice. We continued kissing, and our tongues started to explore the other's mouth. I had never "made out" before, so, for me, this was a pleasant feeling.

We pulled away, as a result of lack of oxygen.

"Yellow, that was amazing." Red said.

Red was on top of me, his warm presence comforting me.

"No Red, you're amazing." I said.

I was looking at the most amazing person in the world…

"Yellow, we need to do that more often. But now, we need to look for Blue and Green.

We searched all the rooms, and I eventually found them on a couch…making out.

"Green." Blue moaned.

"Blue." Green moaned.

When they saw us, they pulled away, clearly embarrassed.

* * *

**Dawn POV**

"Arg," I heard Ash grumble. "We can't have a peaceful night, can we?"

"Well, I'm so glad that's over." I said. "You want to go back to what we were doing?"

"Absolutely!" he exclaimed, and leaned over towards me.

I was on top of Ash, as we made out the entire night.

* * *

**TheCrtTeam POV**

Each couple is full of love, and each made out this chapter…

…what will happen when relationships are tested?

* * *

**Question of the Day: Who's…better/cooler/awesomer…Ash, or Red? Green or Gary?**

**Misty or May or Dawn or Iris?**

God, you guys are so awesome. 45 reviews! 1,700 views!

-TheCrtTeam

"Master of Cliffhangers"


	10. The Night of Electricity

**Disclaimer: I don't own…POKEMON!**

"…**you teach me and I'll teach you, Pokémon! Gotta catch 'em all…"**

* * *

Notable Reviews:

**Ranger Belle is fangirlin' over Red.**

* * *

_Each couple is full of love, and each made out t__his chapter…_

…_what will happen when relationships are tested?_

* * *

**Ash POV**

I fell asleep, after I pulled away from Dawn. The last thing I remember was Dawn falling onto my chest.

_Morning time…_

I woke up in the morning, looking at my girlfriend's beautiful face. She was on my muscular chest, sleeping contently. I nuzzled her nose, moving my hand around until I felt her entire beautiful, smooth, face.

I felt like a true boyfriend, kissing my girlfriend, sleeping with her, heck, even makin' out. Still…this relationship felt less stable then a glass vase. We could be broken apart so easily. We need the other's comfort, reassurance.

"Ash, Ash, what time is it?" my hot girlfriend asked.

I stared at the clock. "11 o'clock." I said.

"We should really get going." she said.

"Just five more minutes?" I pleaded.

"Fine." she said.

We snuggled and comforted each other.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you." Dawn whispered.

And our lips were going to meet, but stopped at the sound of a _Gangnam Style _ringtone.

"Op-op-op, Oppum Gangnam Style. Hey, sexy ladies!" repeated, in the air.

"Ash, is that your phone?" Dawn asked.

"Yes…" I said.

"Please replace that ridiculous ring tone, please?" she pleaded.

"NEVER!" I yelled, as I reached over for my phone.

* * *

**Green POV**

"Red!" I yelled, as a smirk developed on his face.

Crazy Blue, getting me to make out with her. Though it felt amazing…

…Blue's amazing.

"It's time to leave." Yellow said. "We need to travel to Sunyshore city."

"To meet Ash and Dawn. I bet _they _won't make out every night." Red said, staring at Blue and Green.

"I bet that they will! Well, at least, made out…before?" I exclaimed.

"Twenty?"

"Sure."

"You boys are ridiculous!" Blue said. "Betting twenty poke dollars on kisses!"

"Nothing different than what you have done…" I muttered.

"Touché. Touché." Blue said, as she leaned over to peck me on the cheek.

"Let's just get out, and I can arrange for a plane ride." Yellow said.

* * *

**Red POV**

"It is risky, the Rockets, or the robot Oak's, could find us and sabotage our plans." I said.

"No better options, let's just go." Blue said.

We left the house and started walking, until Green face palmed.

"What?" Blue asked.

"We don't know where the nearest airport is…WHERE THE 'ELL ARE WE WALKING TO?" Green yelled.

"…that would be a problem." Red said.

"Call Ash." Green said.

"Why me?"

"'Cause you're the only one with his number."

"I should give it to you guys…" I pulled out his phone, and punched in some numbers. I showed them the number. "There guys, now you know." He pressed "Call."

"Hey Red!' I said.

"Hey Ash. Listen I need your help." Red said. I nudged his elbow and said "Ask him about the makin' out thing."

"Green, shut up. Anyway, Ash-"I was cut off by Green tearing the phone away from me.

"Question from Green. Have you and Dawn made out yet?" he asked.

I could sense his face reddening through the phone. "Um, yes. Now what was Red about to say?" Green handed the phone to me, triumphant. I sighed, pulled out my wallet, and handed over the cash.

"Okay, Ash, the DexHolders need some help. We need some…transportation to Sunyshore." I said.

"Ha, so where are you guys?"

"Pallet Town, outside Oak's lab." I replied.

"...run." Ash said, in a serious tone.

"Ash, tell me, WHY?"

"It's not safe, with all the Oak's running about." He had a point there… "Don't use planes, they will definitely find the four of you. Easily."

"Okay, but how are we going to get to 'Shore?"

"Simple."

Up ahead, I saw a Charizard. The sight made me remember my own Charizard, and our adventure. I left it with…Crystal…or Gold. "My Charizard should be coming soon." Ash stated.

"It's here." I said, as it landed in front of the DexHolders.

"Well, let's go!" Blue screamed, as she rushed onto Charizard.

We all gathered upon Charizard's back. When I looked behind me, Yellow was hanging onto my chest. "Don't let me drop, Red." she said, and I replied with a smile and a "Don't worry." She pecked me on the cheek.

Further back, were Green and Blue. Blue was hanging onto Green's chest. Green looked happy, and pumped up.

"Okay, let's go Charizard!" I yelled, as we entered the sky.

_30 Minutes Later_

"Green, just stay awake!" I yelled. He mumbled, "Fine."

Blue had fallen asleep, and Green had to stay awake, making sure that they would fall to their deaths. Though, Green was drowsy, so I coaxed Charizard into flying faster.

Yellow is still awake, but started yawning.

_10 Minutes Later_

"Blue, Blue, Blue, WAKE UP!" Green yelled. Blue didn't budge. "WAKE UP!"

I doubt Green noticed that Blue's leg was moving. I went over and whispered something to him. He nodded, than kissed Blue on the lips. After a few seconds, Blue "woke up," and the two passionately kissed.

"So Yellow, are you going to make me do that?" I teased. She blushed.

We had landed five minutes ago, on the Sunyshore beach. A girl named Jasmine was on the beach, handing out HM Waterfall.

She started to approach us. We inched away, as Charizard left us.

"No, no, I have a message from your friend! Ash Ketchum?" she asked. I nodded.

"He says, 'Ask the leader.'" Jasmine said. She left, yelling for trainers needing HM Waterfall.

"What leader?" Green started. "The cook leader, the chicken-murdering leader…what leader?"

"It's Ash, so it's the gym leader, genius." Blue said. "Right, Red?"

"Yeah, it's Volkner." I said.

We made our way through the streets. Blue led the way, saying "I've been here before," and "I'm famous in this city."

It was so true.

Everywhere, people started asking her, "Hey aren't you Blue?"

Her fan boys haven't started chargin us…yet…

…or Green.

Finally, we stopped, in front of the tallest building in the city.

"Well, here we are!" Blue said.

Volkner came out, looking relieved, until he saw us.

"Great, another group of young kids? Or a group of PearlShipping fans? I suppose you'll want Ash and his girlfriend's whereabouts?" he asked.

"Um, yes please, sir." I politely said.

"Don't call me sir. It makes me feel old." he said, as he motioned for us to enter the gym.

Inside, the gym was empty, except for a few gym leaders, and Cynthia, the queen of the Sinnoh league. Tables lined half the stadium, and Pokemon battled on the other half.

"We're just having a…meeting…lunch…and training our Pokémon." he said. He handed me a post-it.

"So, yeah, this is where Ash is staying. Feel free to stay for lunch." he said.

"Wait, why would you let a 'group of young kids' stay in your gym for lunch?" I questioned.

"Well, I recognized you as Red. Ash discussed that you would be coming soon."

"Figures, Ash set this up." I mumbled.

"But please, stay for lunch."

"I'm sorry sir, but-" I was cut off by Yellow, who whispered something into my ear.

"-I would like to stay for lunch."

"What were you about to say?" Flint said, walking into the gym.

"Nothing." Yellow stated.

"Sure…"

I sighed, and headed down.

* * *

**Blue POV**

"Blue, why are we here?" Green asked. Red and Yellow had walked down, towards the food, while Green and I stayed up, claiming "We weren't hungry."

"Yellow's going to persuade Cynthia to help us." I said.

"That's all?" he asked.

"And to feed Red and Yellow's stomachs."

"That's all?" he asked, once again.

"And to be intimate in the stands."

"I like the sound of that." he grinned.

"C'mon, over here." We walked over to a room, labeled "Employee Lounge." Green tried to open the door.

It wouldn't budge.

He tried over and over again, until I picked it open.

"You are the awesomest lock-picker ever!" he said. "And," he added, "the hottest."

We took a few steps in, and sat on the couch.

"You really think I'm…hot?" she asked, tentative.

I answered her, with a sweet kiss. Passionate, and sweet.

And...electric?

* * *

**Dawn POV**

"So, they're in the city?" I asked.

"Yeah, they're at the gym. Getting' lunch, I guess." Ash said.

"Should we meet up?"

"Yeah, start changing your clothes, and taking a shower."

"In front of you?" I said, slyly.

"If you want to." he said, with a smirk.

"No, you pervert!" I joked, as I gathered my clothes and entered the bathroom.

After a nice hot shower, and a new change of clothes, I felt revitalized. I jumped onto the bed, next to Ash.

"Ah, that was such a nice shower." I said. He walked into the bathroom.

I decided to look out the window, for any Oak's or D. I saw Flint, and Volkner walkin' around, with the four DexHolders.

Ash walked out and said, "Well, let's go!"

"Too late, they're coming here." I replied.

"So, we'll just wait?"

"Yeah."

"That's boring."

"Stop whining like a little kid."

Ash paused, then murmured, "I'm not just a little kid."

I leaned over and tickled him. "Ha…ha…ha…Dawn…ha…ha…ha…stop…" he said.

"Aw, c'mon Ash, you know you like it!"

He got up, his face in front of mine, so close that I could feel his breath.

"Dawn…remember that night...that one…_perfect night…_the first time we kissed?"

"I remember."

Ash was about to say something, but he was cut off by someone knocking at the door.

"Dawn, can you please go? Seeing Oak as a robot has made me nervous to open doors."

I walked over to the door.

"Look through the peephole, and be safe!"

"Ash, stop being a worry wart!" I yelled. I looked in the peephole.

It was just the four DexHolders. I was going to open the door, but I was cut off by what I saw.

Behind the DexHolders was…Oak. I don't think any of them realized, so I had to signal for danger. Um, what do I do?

"Ash, come over here!" I whispered.

He came over and asked, "What's the problem?"

"Oak is there."

"Schist. Let's just…send Red a text message?"

"That's all you thought of?"

"It could work." he shrugged. He pulled out his phone, and texted Red. It looked like, "_Watch out, Oak behind you. Be smart."_

Outside the door, I heard Red phone ring. Yellow seemed to understand, and Chuck-Norris roundhouse kicked the Oak behind her.

"But…how…how did she know that he was there? She didn't even look behind!" Dawn said.

I heard a sigh from outside the door. "Okay, you guys can open the door!" Yellow yelled.

I started to open the door…until…

Outside, I heard an elevator ring. Blue started screaming, and Red pulled out a Pokeball…

...lips were placed onto my face, and I felt electricity practically radiating...

* * *

**Question of the Day: Best Steel Type? I say…Skarmory? And…what are your thoughts on "Gangnam Style."**

"**Mitt-Mitt-Mitt, Mitt Romney Style!"**

Snap! Over 2,200 views! Over 50 reviews!

-TheCrtTeam

"Master of Cliffhangers"


	11. The Night of Insane Planning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. I most likely, will never, unless if I get…really…really…lucky.**

"…**every challenge, along the way, with courage I will face…"**

* * *

**Notable Reviews:**

**bunny2512:** For explaining the Gangnam Style lyrics.

**Swagnilla-Ice-1985: **For epic Dialga-ness.

**Glaceon Mage: **Noting the random POV changes. Check out her 'fic: "Shadows."

**Ranger Belle: **Fangirlin', which always makes me LOL.

* * *

THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWS, NOW THIS 'FIC HAS OVER 55! CAN WE GET TO 60?

* * *

_Outside, I heard an elevator ring. Blue started screaming, and Red pulled out a Pokeball…_

_...lips were placed onto my face, and I felt electricity practically radiating..._

* * *

**Dawn POV**

I pulled away, from whoever was kissing me. It wasn't Ash…it was…Kenny? I noticed a hole in the hotel wall, along with a Pokémon behind his back. It looked like a Breloom-probably used Mach Punch.

Ash jumped up, opened the door, and went to help the DexHolders, while I stood there, shocked.

"Kenny…why the hell are you here?" I yelled. "And why did you kiss me?"

"I…heard about the kidnappings…and came to help…and I had to kiss you…I love you, Dawn." he said, in a meek voice.

What…the…hell?

"Kenny, I'm glad you're here, but my heart belongs to Ash, I don't love you." I said.

"Figures." he grumbled. "You two stayed in the same hotel room, right?"

"Yeah." A disturbing thought pierced my head. "Kenny, when you kissed me, I felt electricity radiating from your lips. Why?"

"Well, I guess the secret's out." he said, in a non-Kenny-like voice. It sounded dark, and harsh. He started to raise his arm, and his face morphed into a sinister, cruel smile.

"Dawn Berlitz…you shall be-"

I punched him in the face.

His (well, it isn't a person!) face broke open (that shouldn't happen!) I grabbed a piece of metal, and threw it into the hole in the wall.

It was another…robot. I looked inside, and saw a small tracking device.

"They're sending robots after us, to locate Ash and I." I looked down at 'Kenny.' "They're probably sending lookalikes of our loved ones to mess with our heads."

I grabbed the tracking device, and tossed it to Ash. "Ash, get rid of this!" I hissed. Then, I pushed the robot into the hole in the wall, and sat down on the bed. I sighed.

* * *

**Ash POV**

"Ash, get rid of this!" Dawn hissed.

Looking at it, I saw that it was a tracking device. Suddenly, I heard a sharp metal sound. Yellow was standing triumphantly, as she absolutely destroyed the robot that came up from the elevator. It was covered in dents and holes.

I walked over, and put the tracking device in one of the holes. Then I said to one of the hotel personnel "Please, dispose of this…_immediately."_

She grabbed the shattered remains of the robot, and rushed away.

"Well, we should get inside the room." Red said.

* * *

**Red POV**

"Good job, Yellow." I whispered. Then I leaned down to peck her, on the cheek.

"Thanks, Red." she replied.

After we all entered the crowded room, the six of us, powerful Pokémon trainers known around the world, sat down on the hotel bed.

"So…" Dawn started.

"We're here to save our loved ones, unite the DexHolders and Ash's friends, and destroy the sinister organization known as Team f**king Rocket." I yelled.

The others just stared at me. I guess I was known for being quiet, so this came as a shock to them. But, I had to say that; I felt like the leader, or at least co-leader with Ash.

"What? That's why we're here." I said.

They just stared at me some more.

Then…they turned into…robots. Just kidding, I've seen enough stupid robots to last a lifetime and a half.

"Ah, yes. We should talk about our mission." Green said.

"'Least someone is ready to work." I grumbled.

"Well, guys, firstly, Dawn and I need to steal some seals-"Ash started.

"-Ha, alliteration-"Yellow continued.

"-Ha, shut up nerd-"Green continued.

"-Ha, shut up guy who can't ever seem to beat me in a Pokemon battle-" I continued.

"-Ha, let Ash finish, guys." Blue finished.

"Anyway, Dawn and I need to steal 30 boxes of seals, along with an effort ribbon." Ash said.

"Perfect opportunity to sneak in a tracking device and a camera, and find out where the Rockets are!" I yelled.

"Yeah, Red's got a good idea. We'll drop of the seals in a box, and within the walls of the box should be a tracking device. A small camera should be hidden somewhere along the bottom of the box, perhaps." Green said.

"But…I don't want to steal…" Dawn said. Ash put his arms around her.

"Don't worry, we'll explain our situation to the shop owner and he'll give us the seals." he said. "Anyway, I can promise him some free advertising on…whatever. You can too, Dawn, being the Grand Festival winner and whatnot."

"I suppose that could work…" Dawn said, thinking intently.

Outside, the sun started to set, so we all started getting ready for bed. Ash and Dawn had agreed to sleep together on one bed, Green and Blue on another (sucks for Green!) and Yellow and I had to sleep on the floor.

Blue had gone to take a shower, so it left the five of us outside, to talk.

* * *

**Dawn POV**

I sat on my bed, with my laptop. I logged onto _PokeBook, _and searched up the shop with the effort ribbons. I sent it a private message regarding our situation.

_It seems that my friends need 30 seals, along with an effort ribbon. Can you get us the products by tomorrow? I'll be there to pick it up, and I might give a shout out to your store!_

_Enclose the products in a sturdy, cardboard box, thank you._

_:)_

_-Dawn Berlitz_

A few hours later, I received a reply, around the same time Blue left the shower and Green went in.

_To: Miss Berlitz_

_Yes, I will gladly sell you the seals, along with the ribbon. Come by tomorrow, it's all ready!_

_I'll give you a discount for a shout out!_

Good, good, now we need a camera…

"Blue, where is that camera?" I asked.

She fumbled in her pockets, and pulled out a tiny camera. It was half an inch in length, half that amount in width.

"Perfect," Ash grinned.

After we all took showers, and Blue showed of her tape skills (she stuck Green's head to the wall!) we hit the sack.

* * *

**Blue POV**

Oh, silly Green. Should know better than mess with me and my tape! Anyway, I tried to sleep, but I was restless.

Where is Silver? Or N? They should be helping us.

The last time I had contact with Silver was last year…

_Blue, I'm off to Hoenn. I need to train, and the gyms there will be perfect. Also, I want to meet a guy named Paul, Ash told me that I am similar to him._

And that was all I heard of him. Of course, I think he contacted Gold, and perhaps Crys, but they're captured by the Rockets now.

Where's N? Surely, N must have feelings for our dear White, and must want to save her. I got up, and grabbed my phone. Looking through my contacts, I stopped at the one that read "Lord N," (why did I call him Lord?" and called him.

I got the operator's number. Again, I tried.

It didn't work. Then, I though, I could call N through Black.

A few minutes later, involving a talk with a drunken Black, I had communication with N.

"Hello. Lord N speaking. Who is this?" N asked.

"It's Blue."

"Oh, hello Blue." he paused. "Where's White?" he whispered.

"She got captured by the Rockets."

A series of curses were unleashed from his mouth. "I suppose you know that I like White."

"Yeah, it's pretty obvious. Listen, I need your help. You still with Ghetsis?"

"Um, no. I left him."

"Really?"

"Um, no. I kinda…killed him?"

"Yes! Yes! Good job, N!"

Green woke up at this point. "Blue, who are you talking to? And is it a guy?"

"Yeah, it's a guy Greeny. I'm talking to N, I only need his help."

On the line, N asked "So, is Green your boyfriend now?"

"Yep," I said. "Okay, I need you to…" I told him the plan.

"Risky, but I like it. I'll meet you guys in Sunyshore, by…tomorrow evening?"

"No, faster. Tomorrow afternoon. It's too risky in the dark."

"Fine." Then the line went flat.

"Blue, you really are insane." Green said.

* * *

**Dawn POV**

I woke up, to the sound of Blue and Green talking strategy. Looking out the window, I saw that it was still dark. Looking at the alarm clock, it read _3:00 AM._

"C'mon guys, it's only 3 o'clock, can't you two be asleep. Stop making out in the middle of the night." I said.

"Sorry Dawn, just had to make a few calls." she said.

"And no, we weren't making out." Green said.

"…I doubt that." I said.

"No, Greeny's right." Blue said.

"Stop calling me that…" Green grumbled. They went back to talking strategy, and about some guy named "N." I frowned, remembering he was the King of Team Plasma, a jerk-ish Team Rocket composed of hippies.

"Hey Dawn." Ash said. I jumped.

"Ash, don't scare me like that!" I yelled.

"Sorry," he mumbled, before drifting back to sleep. I thought of waking him up. I decided to, and poured ice cold water on his head.

"DAWN!" he yelled.

In the kitchen, I saw Blue and Green, trying not to laugh.

I giggled. "Anyway, get up. We need to start planning." I said.

"'Kay," he yawned. He got up, with his messy hair and tired expression. "Wait, so why are you guys up at…" he looked at the clock, "3:10?"

"Planning," I said.

"I heard something involving…N? That guy was a jerk."

"Ask Blue about it."

He went over, and Blue whispered something.

"Blue, that is _so _risky and _so _insane. I like it." Ash said.

"Should we wake Yellow and Red?" I said, pointing at them. Yellow was on Red's chest, and Red's hand was around Yellow's chest. They were sleeping so peacefully, that I hated to shower them with more cold water.

I didn't have to.

Down a couple of floors, people started screaming, as our hotel building started to collapse.

* * *

**Question of the Chapter: Favorite...Pokémon Theme Song?**

**Let's see how many votes the original theme song gets.**

**Review to profit. I'll post new chapters, you review, then I'll post more chapters. Profit.**

2,700 Views :)

* * *

-TheCrtTeam

"**Master of Cliffhangers"**


	12. The Night of Tragedy

**Disclaimer:** **Jag äger inte Pokémon.**

**Apparently, when I typed "I do not own Pokémon." into Google Translate, and translated it into Swedish, this is what I got.**

**So, yeah, I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

"…**I will battle, every day, to claim my rightful place…"**

* * *

Notable Reviews:

**Glace on Mage:** For pointing out typos.

**Swagnilla-Ice-1985:** For being a positive reviewer.

-Check out his YouTube Channel, **blackfalcon1985.**He makes cool videos…

**Ranger Belle:** For…comments that make me LOL.

* * *

_"Should we wake Yellow and Red?" I said, pointing at them. Yellow was on Red's chest, and Red's hand was around Yellow's chest. They were sleeping so peacefully, that I hated to shower them with more cold water._

_I didn't have to._

_Down a couple of floors, people started screaming, as our hotel building started to collapse._

* * *

**Dawn POV**

* * *

"What's happening?" I yelled.

"Ah…ah…the floors below are collapsing!" Green yelled.

"Well, what do we do?" Ash asked.

I heard a cry of "Fire! Fire!" down a few floors. Red and Yellow woke up, alerted by the shaking, with messy hair.

"Guys…go Charizard!" Red started. Out came Red's fierce Charizard. "Everyone, jump on!"

As our floor started rumbling, we all hopped onto Charizard, and flew down onto the concrete street. Up above, our hotel building continued to fall down, engulfed by flames. Obviously, it seemed that this was no accident-someone did this on purpose.

"Do you think it's us?" I blurted out. "I mean, do you think they did this, to…_kill_ us?

"Yes, they are still after us." Red said.

"It seems as if they will do anything to eliminate us." he finished.

A moment of silence passed, as the rest of the building fell down, and its pieces lay, burnt to a crisp. Firefighters had finally arrived, but, it was too late. I saw a few police cars arrive, and they asked us a few questions.

"Where did the fire begin?" he asked.

"It started below our floor-floor 6. I guess you could just ask the hotel staff who was located below our floor, and interrogate all of them individually."

"Oh, um…good idea!" he said, and he left.

"I can see why we've saved Kanto so many times, the police aren't doing anything!" Red cried.

* * *

**Ash POV**

* * *

"Wait, Blue, you still have that camera, _right?_" I asked.

"Um, no. I kept it in a hotel drawer." she said.

"Well, this sucks. Our possessions are burned, along with our camera, and we have no place to stay." I said. "I guess we could stay at the gym, actually."

"Good idea!" Dawn said.

We started our journey towards the Sunyshore gym, when Green started yelling.

"Look over there!"

Looking over there, I saw a fire type Pokémon: Magmortar. When it heard Green, it ran away, frightened.

"I should have known it! I saw that Pokemon before, in the hotel. It seemed a bit shady, and mysterious. Maybe it started the fire!"

But, of course, complications occurred.

"Look!" Yellow cried. "Just look to the top of the buildings!"

I swiveled my head around. All around, on the tops of the buildings, were all sorts of fire types. Magmortar. Flareon. Infernape. Rapidash.

I pointed towards one of them, and the Pokémon ran away.

"What are these Pokémon doing…?" Yellow began. "They must have been sent by the Rockets, to burn down our hotel building."

The police officer from before ran over. "Did you say the Rockets are back? And fire type Pokémon they sent burned down the building?"

"No sir, she's just a little…imaginative." Green said. Yellow gave him a deathly stare, one that put shivers behind my back.

"Oh, um okay. Just tell me if you know anything." And he left.

"Yellow, we can't tell anyone else about the Rockets. They can't know, or the hostages are in danger. Besides, we can't put anyone else in danger." Red said.

"I guess you're right. But, what do we do now? Split up and chase the fire types?" she asked.

"We can't, we're strongest as a group." Red said.

"But," I interrupted, "for the sake of speed, perhaps we should go in groups of two, and search for the fire types."

"I suppose it could work…" Red replied, while thinking…"But I still don't like it."

"Red, we have no choice. We have to get these fire types out of the city, as soon as possible." Green said.

"True…true…let's do it."

"I guess everyone knows who they're with? Pretty obvious, right?" I said. 5 heads nodded in response. "Let's meet up at Volkner's gym in 2 hours."

"6 o'clock?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah."

"Just travel safe, and protect the innocent." Red said. And, with that, we all left, spread out throughout a city infested with an evil crime syndicate.

* * *

**Blue POV**

* * *

"So…Green…what do we do now?" I asked. We had searched for half an hour, by the beach, and we didn't find any fire types. Dawn and Ash, however, and found a fire type almost immediately, and were chasing it. Many times we'd see them around the city.

"Blue…I'm such an idiot! We're by the water, which means fire types won't be here! Gosh." she said.

"Well, at least the sun rise is pretty, right?" I said, while pointing towards a beautiful light in the sky.

We sat down on the sand, and watched the sun rise. "It's so beautiful, just like Blue." he murmured. A faint blush appeared on my cheeks.

After we experienced the beauty of nature, he got up and extended his hand towards me. "Blue, I guess we should keep searching."

I took his hand and got up. We left the beach, to go look in the city.

"Green, let's go in the mall. There must be many Pokémon there!" I said.

"As long as you don't start shopping." he grumbled.

"I can't guarantee!" I said, with a wink.

The crowds were swarming around, frustrating Green and I. "Gosh, can they just move?" he said.

But, in the crowds, I saw a small shadow, in the shape of an Eevee. It seemed, though, to have a light color, almost like a…fire.

"Green!" I hissed. "C'mon, I found one!"

"The Flareon?" he asked.

"Yeah."

We rushed towards the shadow of the Eeveelution. Through the crowds, we saw that the Eeveelution ran outside. Once we finally left the mall, it was only us three outside. Green and I were only twenty feet away from catching the fire type.

It kept running, but it stopped abruptly once it heard us approaching, gaining ground with every step.

"Flare-Flare-FLAREON!" the fire type yelled. Suddenly, a Magmortar jumped in.

"Isn't that the same one from be-"I was cut off with two powerful Flamethrower attacks-attacks I wasn't prepared for.

"Blue!" Green yelled, as he pushed me out of the way.

"No!" I yelled, as I saw the love of my life burn in flames-flames intended to burn me.

* * *

**Red POV**

* * *

Yellow and I decided to walk around the streets, in pursuit of any fire types. We've been searching for an hour, but we haven't found anything! Although before, we had seen a beautiful sunset.

"Gosh, where are these Pokémon?" Yellow said. "I saw all of them before…"

"Wait, maybe we should go to the top of the tallest building in Sunyshore! We could find the Pokémon, and, at least we'll have a good view of the city!" I said.

"Good idea, Red! The tallest is the…lighthouse, I think."

We made our way towards the 'house. Taking the elevator up, I saw the entire city. The beautiful harbor (which Yellow and I should have went to,) the local market, and the gym.

Once we were at the top, Yellow gasped.

"Red…Red…Red…we have to go back down." she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I saw a fire type, down at the gym. It looked like a…Rapidash."

"'Kay, let's go."

Another elevator trip down, only this time, only spent peering at the gym. It did seem like there were red flashes, moving quickly, so it would be a Rapidash.

Outside, we started sprinting.

"Red…" Yellow said between breaths, "Will we just catch the Pokémon, in a Pokeball?"

"Yeah, I guess. We have no choice."

Running by the mall, I saw Blue and Green chasing down a Flareon. _"Good," _I thought. _"We have several of the Rocket's Pokémon in pursuit."_

"Wait, Red, stop." Yellow said. She was panting, and struggling, but I couldn't wait for her. I had to catch the Pokémon.

"Stay safe." I said. "I love you."

And I sprinted off.

* * *

**Dawn POV**

* * *

It's been an hour and a half. We caught a Magmortar-and he was a bitch to catch. We chased him for the ninety minutes we've been searching. We sprinted and sprinted, but the stupid fire type must have been on steroids. He kept jumping over benches, burning bushes, and Ice Punching our Pokémon. Not only that, but he also kept using Flamethrower and Thunderbolt, harming the innocents. We stopped him with a good, strong, Aura Sphere off with Togekiss, and Pikachu used Thunderbolt to knock it out.

Now, we're at a park bench, panting.

"God…that…was…hard…to…catch." Ash said.

"I know…right? And…we…spent…the…entire…time…sprinting…" I replied…between breaths.

"Well, we have done it!" he said, holding the Pokeball up high.

"5:30." I said, glancing at my watch.

"Great. We have only half an hour left, and only caught one Pokémon."

"God, the DexHolders must have caught every other Pokémon."

"Oh well, at least we caught_ this_ one. You know, the one behind the fire."

"Yeah, we make an amazing team!" I said, as I kissed him on the lips.

But behind…lay our favorite Rocket…D.

And, of course, he still has his stupid 'effing knives.

I pulled away.

"Ash," I started, before I got cut off by a familiar weapon slicing through the air.

* * *

**Question of the Chapter:**** What is your…best Pokémon team?**

**3,200 views! 60 reviews!**

**Review to profit-you review and get more chapters.**

_~ TheCrtTeam _

"**Master of Cliffhangers"**


	13. The Night Following Tragedy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

"…**come with me, the time is right, there's no better team…"**

* * *

No notable reviews this chapter, just want to get this out as soon as possible.

* * *

_But behind…lay our favorite Rocket…D._

_And, of course, he still has his stupid 'effing knives._

_I pulled away._

"_Ash," I started, before I got cut off by a familiar weapon slicing through the air._

* * *

**Dawn POV**

* * *

"Ash!" I shouted, as loud as I could. I quickly pulled away, ready to leap and grab the knife, but even I was too slow. It had been released, with such incredible speed, that it was impossible for me to save Ash.

He was going to get hit with a knife, dead through his heart, and going to die.

And I couldn't help him.

* * *

**Red POV**

* * *

_I sure hope Yellow's safe…_

I turned right, still chasing the Rapidash. It was fast, alright, but I had gained some speed with my years up on Mt. Silver.

I turned left, being lured into a trap, obviously. But I had to keep going. Eventually, the Pokemon stopped at a door-one that seemed firmly locked.

"Go, Machamp!" I yelled. He came out next to the fire type and used a powerful Dynamic Punch to knock the Pokemon out.

"Yes! Good job, Machamp." I threw a Pokeball.

One shake…

two shakes…

three shakes…

and a lock.

I had caught it. "Nice," I grinned, "Let's get out of here."

We walked out onto the streets, and I started searching for Yellow.

On my way there, I caught a view of Ash and Dawn. I saw someone appear behind them-a man named D, I think. He had a knife.

I moved in. "Machamp, they may need you, so be prepared. If the guy over there throws the knife, swoop in and save the two." The fighting type nodded in response.

D lifted his arm.

Machamp sprinted forward.

A look of horror appeared on Dawn's face.

* * *

**Dawn POV**

* * *

Time froze when the knife was five feet away from impaling Ash. I started to cry.

Suddenly, fast as lightning, a gray Pokemon swooped in, taking the knife out of the air. I saw that it was a Machamp, perhaps Green's.

"Pika, use Thunderbolt!" a voice said. An electricity bolt was directed at D, who simply started to run away. He dove, and dodged the blast.

"Thank god for Green." I whispered. "Ash…Ash…you're still alive."

"I know." He whispered.

"I could have lost you."

"But you didn't, don't worry. I'm still here." And he gave me a small kiss, on the lips.

"You were almost…gone."

"I'm alive, Dawn." He gave me another kiss.

"Let's go thank Green."

"Yeah, we should."

"It's not Green, guys." The same voice from before said.

"Huh?" we asked, but we saw it was Red. He seemed uncomfortable.

"Wait, so you have a Machamp?" I asked.

"No…no…this looks like Green's Machamp!" Ash yelled. "Did you steal it?"

He gave us a grim look. "Guys, I'll tell you the story, but only after we find Yellow. Machamp, give the knife over to that police officer." I pointed towards a stern looking man. "Keep the knife, it belongs to a criminal!" I yelled.

"Now, let's go find Yellow." And he ran off.

* * *

**Yellow POV**

* * *

"Red! Red! Where are you, Red?" I shouted. No responses could be heard. I sighed. Red did what was right, putting the mission in front of me. Though, now, I have to go find him.

Peering at a television screen at an electronics store, I found that it was 5:55. _5 minutes 'till everyone meets up, so might as well run off to Volkner's gym._

When I arrived, no one was there. Green and Blue hadn't arrived, nor Dawn and Ash. And Red was probably searching for me. It was 6:00, however, so I decided to sit down and wait.

I was still troubled by what I saw this morning…Red has a Charizard? He never told me…

…Or is that Green's Charizard? Red can't be a thief…or could he?

No, no, no, Green lent his Charizard to Red, again. Yes, that must be it!

I need some answers. Or am I just overreacting?

I looked up and saw Ash and Dawn running towards the gym.

"Where's Red?" I asked.

"He ran off." Ash said. "But I can call him."

"Just give me the phone." I demanded.

"'Kay," he said, as I obtained the phone.

I punched in Red's number. I waited…and waited…and waited.

Nothing.

* * *

**Red POV**

* * *

My phone started ringing.

"_Oh look, how sweet, they want to tell you that your poor little Yellow is safe."_

Get the hell out of my head, god damn it! Just get out! Why do you Rockets have to mess with my head?

"_Because you are the strongest, and we will tear you down."_

I need to finally tell them.

"_Go ahead, after that, they may not trust you anymore. Yellow won't love you."_

Still, I don't freakin' care! I need to tell them the truth. And, I…think Yellow will still love me.

"_Have fun, DexHolder." _

I kept running through it all, despite the pain and agony I felt. The conversation took serious brainpower.

I need to find Yellow. I picked up my phone, ready to call back.

I was stopped by the sound of tears. I looked up, and saw I was by the local hospital. I truly have a heart-I do-so I stopped to see who was crying.

It was Blue.

"Blue, what happened? And where's Green?" I asked. I felt a little guilty asking the last question.

She kept crying, oblivious to my question. I sat down next to her, and asked, "What happened?"

She paused for a moment, stopped crying, and looked at me. "Oh, hey, Red."

"What happened?"

"Green's in the hospital now, getting a few operations."

"How's it happen?"

"We were chasing a Flareon, but then a Magmortar came, and they both used Flamethrower on me. But Green, that brave boy he is, leaped in, pushed me out of the way, and burned in the flames. I rushed him here, and he's still alive."

"It's good to hear he's still alive. Blue, there is always hope."

"I know."

"Well, I need to go find the others. Bye."

"Bye, Red."

I started to run off. "Red, continue without us!" Blue yelled.

* * *

**Yellow POV**

* * *

C'mon Red, pick up your phone.

"Hello?" I heard.

"Red?" I asked.

"Yes, Yellow, it's me. Where are you guys right now?"

"The gym, where else?"

"Okay, I'll be there shortly. Love you." And he hung up.

Within a few minutes, Red arrived. I leaped up and hugged him, and kissed him.

"Glad you're safe." I whispered.

"Well…not all of us are safe." he said.

"What do you mean? Where are Blue and Green?" I asked.

"Red, where are Blue and Green?" Ash asked. "We need to get going."

"Well…Blue is located, outside of the hospital, crying, because Green suffered extreme burns while trying to catch the fire types. Green is having an operation done." he said. "Although, Blue wants us to keep going, without them."

"I guess we should." Ash said. "Anyway, you guys find any Pokemon? Dawn and I found a Magmortar."

"Yeah, I found a Rapidash." Red said.

"I guess we should just…keep the Pokemon? Centers won't be able to handle them, and we can't release them 'cause they'll just burn down a forest, or something like that." Ash said.

"I suppose."

"Now," Dawn started, "We need to pick up the seals."

Red seemed relieved. "Let's go."

"No." I firmly said. "Red, tell us the truth."

He sighed. "Red, please, tell us the truth." I inched closer to him.

"Not here." he plainly stated.

"Then, where?" I questioned.

"…by the beach." he said, as he ran off.

"I guess you discovered that he has some of Green's Pokemon?" Dawn asked.

I nodded. "What has happened to him?"

We followed Red.

* * *

**Green POV**

* * *

"I'm sorry, but, he might be dead. We haven't got any motion or sign of life from him. I'm sorry, sweetie."

"No, no, he has to be alive! C'mon! Use more equipment, medicine, use more…"

I woke up to the face of Blue. I saw medical equipment around me, and, looking around, I was apparently in a hospital. What did I do…?

Oh, yes, I saved Blue from the Flamethrower.

Blue gasped. "He's awake!" she screamed.

"Why, isn't that a miracle!" the doctor yelled.

"Wha…was I _supposed _to be dead?" I asked.

"Yes, you were severely burned, body temperature was 105 degrees, no signs of heart functions…this is a miracle from our God." The doctor answered. "Simply amazing."  
"Green!" Blue yelled, and then kissed me.

"How'd I…get here?" I asked.

"I brought you here. You're heavy." she giggled.

"I thought…I didn't want you to get burned…" I started.

"It's okay, you're alive!" she exclaimed.

"I'll leave and give you two five minutes together." The doctor said.

After she left, I said, "Wait, so what's happening with the others?"

"I told them to keep going without us."

"Good, that's what exactly needs to happen. Ow." he winced.

"Don't move too much, you're probably still in severe pain, Greeny."

He paused, then spoke. "Blue…don't trust Red."

"Wait, why?"

"You remember that Charizard from before, right?"

"Yeah, the one that saved us, when the hotel building collapsed."

"That's _my _Charizard, and I didn't lend it to him. He stole it."

"What?"

"Stole it. He took my Machamp, too."

"Wait, so Red's a thief?"

"Yeah." Green said, before falling back asleep.

* * *

**Red POV**

* * *

Damn Rockets, ruining my life.

_Ruin may be too harsh of a word, senior Red._

Shut up. Just, shut up.

_Whatever you say._

I sighed, like that's going to happen. I kept running until I felt the brown sand below me. I stopped, and turned around.

_It seems as if your friends didn't keep up with you._

I know that, just shut up, god damn it.

Silence.

I walked over to a bench, and waited for the others to catch up. Of course they found out my secret, and now, I have to convince them that I am still fighting for them. Green probably hates me, and Blue too, after she heard from Green.

I sighed.

This sucks.

* * *

**Yellow POV**

* * *

"Red…stop sprinting!" I yelled. No reaction from him. He took a few turns, and we were lost.

"C'mon, you two know this city, right?" I asked.

"…."

"I think the beach is up ahead." a voice behind said, making the three of us jump.

I turned around. "Volkner, don't scare us like that." Ash said.

"Well, sorry, but I want to help you guys." he said.

"Don't, we've got enough problems." And we all ran off.

"Kids, so arrogant, don't get help when they need it." he sighed.

"So he was right." Ash said, pointing ahead."

There was Red, on a bench, staring at the water.

"Red…Red…" I ran towards him. "Red," I stared him, straight in the eyes. "Tell me the truth. Tell me about the Charizard."

He leaned over and kissed me. Immediately, I pulled away.

"Don't do that, just tell me the truth!" I screamed. Dawn and Ash came over. Red remained silent.

"Red, just tell us the truth." I pleaded.

"I'm a thief." he said.

And he walked away.

I ran after him, until Pika stopped the three of us, and Red said, "Yellow, you won't love a thief."

* * *

**Question of the Chapter:**** Favorite Pokemon Adventures character?**

**Ooh, Red's a thief…and what was that voice in his brain?**

_~TheCrtTeam_


End file.
